The storage, management, retrieval, and analysis of genomic and proteomic data is a key element in the success of this research proposal. To address these needs, the Bioinformatics Core will 1) develop a relationship databasing system for storing the genomic and proteomic data generated by each project, 2) develop a World Wide Web (WWW) interface to t he database system to allow rapid retrieval of data, and 3) develop new methods for the statistical analysis of microarray and proteomic data. We will use the PEDIGENE genomics data warehousing system which is based on the Sybase database engine to develop three interrelated databases, one for highly annotated DNA sequence information, one for microarray data, and one for proteomics data. To enable investigators to input the relevant data into the database, we propose to create data submission and annotation tools to seamlessly introduce data into the database. The development of a WW interface to the database will enable both Vanderbilt and non-Vanderbilt investigators to obtain and collate data and analytical results. Data from the project will be viewable within an integrated interface that will incorporate information from other publicly accessible resource as BLAST and UniGene search engines. The analysis of microarray and proteomic data from the projects and cores will be improved by the development of optimized clustering algorithms. Together, the database system, the WW interface, and improved analysis methods will facilitate the collection, analysis, and interpretation of experimental results from each project of the proposal with an ultimate goal of establishing inflammatory genes ("inflamed genes") database.